A New World To Meet
by Bear4589
Summary: Onyx and the dragon slayers died taking 10,000 dragons with them when the Eclipse portal open. After saving Fiore they enter the afterlife, the Soul Society. Instead of having a relaxing afterlife they are thrown into the problems of their new world. As love blossoms evil lurks around the corner. Will they be able to resist the new evil.
1. Chapter 1

"ONYX! NOOOOOOO!" cried Natsu as I blacked out.

…

…

…

As I open my eyes , I was surprised to see I was floating in nothing but darkness. 'Where am I? 'Oh, that's right I'm dead. This is some place to end up when you die.' Just then a blinding light appeared and a soft female voice can be heard.

"Yes my child I'm afraid you are dead, but your world does not need dragons or dragon slayers anymore. There is someplace else that is in need of your help." Said the female voice.

"What about Natsu and the other dragon slayers?" I asked. I fearing for the worst.

"Do not fear they died happy saving those they hold precious. For all your hard work and great accomplishments I want you to keep your memories for not many do when they cross over from your world and I grant you a gift."

"Now awaken Onyx Shadowtail, heir to the throne of the Dragons."

…

…

…

As I open my eyes I see a boy around my age with pure white hair and beautiful turquoise colored eyes standing over me.

"Ugh, where am I?" is all I manage to say as I sit up from the bed I'm lying on.

"You're in the squad 4 infirmary. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of squad 10." said the boy standing next to me. Wait... captain, he sounds powerful.

"My name is Onyx Shadowtail."

"It's nice to meet you Onyx." Said Toshiro smiling.

We turn our heads toward the door when I hear it open. I see a lady with black hair tied in a braid walking towards me a Toshiro.

"Hi, Captain Unohana. How's it going?" asked Toshiro slightly on edge for who knows what reason.

"Good. I see our patient has woken up." Said Captain Unohana; she turns and looks at me.

"My name is Retsu Unohana Captain of squad 4." asked Captain Unohana sweetly, but surprisingly under all that sweetness lays an aura that tells you not to mess will her.

I smile and say "My name is Onyx Shadowtail. It's nice to meet you Captain Unohana." I look back over at the door as someone comes running in, with panic struck on their face.

"Captain Unohana someone with _pink hair_ is breaking into the infirmary, yelling about someone." Said the person who just ran in.

"Calm down Isane. Is there anybody else with him?" asked Captain Unohana.

"Yes there is five others with him but they don't seem much of a threat as the boy with the pink hair. It even looks like they're trying to stop him." Said the now identified Isane.

It all sinks in, 'the boy with pink hair must be Natsu and the five others must be Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and um… um… oh yeah, it must be Laxus he counts as a dragon slayer, technically. ' I thought. I look down with a sad look in my eye.

"i guess the strange lady was right, they died as well." I murmured.

"What is it Onyx? Do you know anything about this?" Toshiro asked with a worried look on his face. I look back up at Toshiro and Captain Unohana.

"Actually... I do know who they are and they are not dangerous unless you get on their bad side. Natsu must have found out that I was here and got mad without thinking, so he ran here to find me. I think if he knows that I'm fine he will probably stop… I think." I said explaining my roughly put together plan.

"So you are saying that if we take you to your friends they will stop destroying stuff?" asked Isane.

"Yes."

"What are we waiting for, lets go." Said Toshiro. I tried to get out of my bed but I couldn't stand up. Toshiro walks over and picks me up bridal style. I quickly look away as I blush a bit.

"Thanks." I said. Toshiro smiles at me and says,

"Don't mention it."

Toshiro walks down the hallway carrying me while Captain Unohana and Isane walk behind us. We pass a couple of people before we start hearing people shouting, but over all that shouting I hear Natsu voice.

"WHERE IS SHE!? DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE HER FROM ME!" "NATSU!" I shout. Toshiro looks down at me with looks of empathy in his eye and starts to run. As we turn the corner I see Natsu about to unleash his Fire Dragon Roar attack, so, without thinking I quickly jump out of Toshiro's arms and run in front of the men Natsu is about to attack, with the last of of my strength; I hear shouts of protest from the men standing behind me . The dragon slayers start to smile which makes me smile too, but what surprised me the most is that I hear Toshiro telling me to get out of the way. Natsu panics trying to stop his roar, unable to stop... Natsu roars. When the fire was just about to hit me I start to eat the flames, much to everyones surprise. Natsu panics knowing what will happen next.

"Natsu, what have you done to these people. They did nothing to you." I say in an angry voice. Natsu stops panicking and smiles. He runs over to hug me.

"I missed you too, Onyx. Don't ever do that to me again." Whispered Natsu. - End first chapter.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a lot of angry people at our backs because of you Natsu." Interrupted Sting. As soon as Natsu stops hugging me I start to fall but Toshiro quickly caught me before I hit the floor.

"Who's this kid Onyx? Gihi." asked Gajeel pointing to Toshiro. Toshiro set, me down before saying, "I'm _**NOT**_ a kid!"

"Now, Now Captain Hitsugaya there is no need to yell like that. There are sick and injured here you must keep you voice down." Said Captain Unohana, scaring everybody as she caught up to me and Toshiro.

"Sorry Captain Unohana." Apologizes Toshiro.

"We should take them to the Head Captain to see what he thinks." Said Captain Unohana. Toshiro nodded.

"Alright let's go, follow me to the Head Captain everybody!" yelled Toshiro as he was picking me up to give me a piggy-back-ride there, seeing as I was unable to walk at the moment.

"Thanks Toshiro." I whispered to him, and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"No problem." He whispered back. As we were walking for about 10 minutes Natsu asked Toshiro if he could carry me; Toshiro agreed and gave me to Natsu. After a few more minutes of walking, we reached the Head Captain with all the other captains waiting too.

"Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Unohana please take your places." Ordered the Head Captain. As they took their spots we stopped in front of all the Captains. When Natsu set me down, Wendy started healing me. All the Captains look at Wendy and me curiously.

"Now that we are all settled I want to ask, what are your names?" asked the Head Captain. We all look at each other and Laxus was the one to speak up.

"My name is Laxus Dreyer and this is Onyx Shadowtail, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvel, Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney." Gesturing to each one of when he said our names.

"What was the reason all you died so young, but are able to remember your memories?" asked Captain Kurotsuchi with a curious, but devious, creepy look.

"Well to tell you that we need to tell you a little about our world's history on magic." Said Laxus in a nonchalant attitude.

"Go on…" said Captain Kurotsuchi still with a devious and creepy look. Laxus just glared at Captain Kurotsuchi for a second and said,

"Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit you see. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection but only ten percent of our world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic you see. Our magic is called dragon slayer magic it's where you learn the magic of a dragon's specific element and all your senses are heightened" Explained Laxus.

"Just get to the part about the Dragon War." Said a bored Sting. Laxus glared at Sting and continued.

"Well in our world we were at war with about 10 000 dragons at the time but Onyx died taking about, 9 900 of the Dragons down." Said Laxus.

"Yes, I did. I never use that much of my power, I guess I went a little overboard but that got most of the job done." I sighed.

"Well after she did that, the rest of us defeated the rest of the dragons but, we still had the dragon king to defeat which we had to use a spell that killed us and the dragon king also. So that about some up how we ended up here and we don't know why we still have all of our memories." Finished Laxus. I looked away from everybody, knowing why we still have our memories... sort of.

"Have you noticed that Toshiro has been staring at that girl Onyx for just about the whole time?" Whispered Captain Kyoraku to Captain Ukitake who silently chuckled.

"Yes I have; I wonder why though?" Whispered Captain Ukitake back, and with those last words the conversation ended. Those words didn't go unheard though because Sting look at me trying not to laugh and I looked at Toshiro, who in turn quickly looked away, hiding his blush but I still saw it.

"If you seven would please step outside for a moment." Said the Head Captain. We all turned and headed outside the meeting.

-Outside with the Dragon slayers-

"I wonder what their talking about?" asked Gajeel.

"Who cares about that I want to know why those two Captains were talking about Onyx." Said Sting with a creepy grin on his face. Laxus and Gajeel raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"I don't know anything about that so don't ask me Sting." I said with an angry look on my face, trying to deny everything, but not very convincing since they could see the blush.

"You so do don't deny it Onyx!" said Sting.

"SHUT UP STING!"

-With the Captains-

"Those seven will be a great asset if we get them on our side and train them as soul reapers." Said the Head Captain. Most of the other Captains agreed with that; the only ones who didn't were Toshiro and Captain Unohana.

"So that is settled then those seven will go through the regular soul reaper training and they will also train with one of the squads. Any volunteers?" Said Head Captain Yamamoto. Captain's Ukitake and Kyoraku turned to look at each other and smirked.

"I nominate Squad 10." Said Captain Ukitake. Toshiro glared at both Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku, but not very intimidating since you could see the faint blush on his face. All the other Captains caught onto the two Captains idea and didn't nominate anyone else.

"If there isn't anybody else who would volunteer for it than Captain Hitsugaya's squad will be the ones to look after them. DISMISSED!" finished Head Captain. A squad 1 member came in and gave Toshiro all the details and left along with everybody else.

-With the Dragon slayers-

"I wonder what's taking so long?" asked an impatient Natsu. Answering Natsu call all the captains filed out going about their business but Toshiro walked up to them and said.

"Alright if you guys will follow me I'll show you guys were you'll be staying and I'll go over all the details there."

"The details on what equally?" I asked but he didn't answer my question he just motioned us to follow him so we did.

After walking passed a lot of houses and corners we finally got to a nice little 2 story house. When we got inside there was a small living room on our right, stairs going up in front of us and a dining room on our left, which led to a kitchen, which led to stairs going down. When you go upstairs there is a bathroom right in front of you and to our left is two bedrooms (Sting and Rogue called) and on our right is another two bedrooms(Natsu and Wendy called). When you go downstairs there is a bedroom in front of you (Laxus called) and a bedroom to you right (which I called) when you go left there is a hallway leading you to a rec room and another bedroom (Gajeel called).

When everybody was done looking around we all sat in the living room waiting to hear what Toshiro had to say.

"Okay, you seven will train to become soul reapers by the academy and my squad starting tomorrow; my squad will also provide guides for you to get around; is that clear?" everyone shook they heads yes.

"Why do we need to train to become soul reapers though?" Sting asked.

"Truly I don't know why but if that is all the questions I will take my leave now." Said Toshiro as he steps out the door. I got up and started to walk downstairs as I said,

"I'm going down to my room to sleep."

"Yeah, we should all go to sleep it's been a really long day." Said Gajeel, everybody nodded in agreement and got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

As I got to my room I didn't feel that tired so I looked around my room for a pencil and paper. I looked in the desk in my room and found a couple pieces of paper and a pencil and started sketching random people but what I didn't realize is that I was sketching everyone in Fairy Tail. Soon I was sketching scenes that happened in Fairy Tail like after parties and battles and I also started to draw my parents. After a while of sketching I heard a knock on the door,

"Come in." I said. The door opened and showed Laxus standing there.

"Can't fall asleep either Laxus?"

"Too many things happened to sleep; what are you drawing Onyx?" Asked Laxus. He closed the door and walked closer to get a better look.

"Actually I was just drawing anything that came to mind, so I don't know what I drew." Laxus picked up some of them .

"You have got to be kidding with me this drawings are the best I've seen ever" said Laxus picking up some of the drawings and looking at them.

"There's drawings of everyone back at Fairy Tail and Sabertooth and dragons! Hey, Onyx are these your parents you were talking about?" asked Laxus. I look over and see the picture.

"Yes those are my parents, there suppose to be ruler of the dragons, but they disappeared awhile back." "Cool! So does that mean your the heir or something?" asked Laxus.

"Yes it does. Hey Laxus?" I said.

"Yah, what?" asked Laxus.

"Do you have any talent in art?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I'm pretty good at painting, why do you ask?" said Laxus.

"Just wondering, I don't really have anyone to draw and paint with me anymore." I shrugged.

"Don't worry I'd be happy to paint with you as long as you don't tell the others." said Laxus. I smiled and said,

"Deal as long as you paint with me I won't tell the others; even if you didn't I still wouldn't tell the others"

"See you later I still need my nap." Said Laxus as he got up and left for his own room.

-Time Skip Next Morning-

I wake up to Natsu and Gajeel arguing really loud and man I feel really grumpy today; so I get out of bed and walk up stairs into the kitchen.

"HEY METAL HEAD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME!?" yelled Natsu.

"I SAID STOP BURING EVERYTHING YOU PYROMAINAC!" yelled Gajeel back. Everyone looked over and saw me come in.

"You guys are so dead." Sting pointed out.

"Morning Onyx!" Said Wendy.

"Hey aren't those squad member, guides… or whatever supposed to be here at 8 or something?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it I think so…" Said Laxus trailing of muttering to himself.

-Toshiro's Office-

"Rangiku, did you pick all the guides for the Dragon Slayers?" Asked Toshiro.

"All five of them are waiting outside, sir." Answered Rangiku.

"Wait there is supposed to be seven not five. Where are the other two?" Demanded Toshiro.

"Well since all the rumors going around I thought you and I can go." Smiled a curious Rangiku.

"There is too much work to be done around here, so no." Toshiro told Rangiku.

"Well sir, third and fourth seat need experience at doing paper work so I thought they could do some of it." Said Rangiku. 'Well they do need more experience, so why not. It also gives me a reason to see Onyx.' thought Toshiro.

"Fine I'll go." Toshiro said giving up because once his lieutenant thought of something she never gives it up

"Yay! Let's go!" yelled Rangiku as she pulled Toshiro along.

-With the Dragon Slayers-

"When the hell are they coming I'm bored out of my mind." Stated Gajeel.

"We've only been waiting for 10 minutes, suck it up Gajeel." Said Laxus. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Wendy. When she walked over and open the door to see Toshiro and six others standing there.

"Hey Toshiro come on in." greeted Wendy. Toshiro just smiled and followed everyone in.

"Hi everybody, my name is Rangiku." Said Rangiku.

"Hi, my name is Onyx and this is Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Laxus and the one who answered the door for you is Wendy." I said pointing to each person.

"Now as you know my squad is to provide you guys with guides and teachers, so us seven are going to be your guide and teacher." Said Rangiku as she turned to her other squad and told them to go to who they are assigned to.

"Hey Rangiku who am I assigned to?" asked Toshiro.

"Silly you are assigned to Onyx, duh." Smiled Rangiku as she was walking over to Laxus. Toshiro just glared at Rangiku as he walk over to me. As everyone walked out of the house only to leave me and Toshiro standing in the living room.

"Oh lighten up at least you didn't get Natsu as a partner. You would probably go bankrupt from all the stuff he will break." I laughed. 'I really need to get Natsu out of that habit' I thought shaking my head.

"Come on I'll give you tour of the soul society." Smiled Toshiro as he led me out the door. Toshiro took me to a lot of places around the soul society like some of the other squad barracks but best place was a small little store that had a lot of art supplies.

"Hey Toshiro can we go look in that store right there." I pointed to the art store.

"Sure." Said Toshiro. We walked into the store to find all there is to art sketch pads, different types of pencils and all colors for paint but the one person I wasn't surprised to see here was Laxus he was looking at the all the paints.

"Hey Laxus I see your buying things for tonight." I said.

"Yes I am; I can't believe how many colors they have." Laxus said as he was walking up to the counter to pay for his stuff.

"Well see you later." Said Laxus as he left the store.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" asked Toshiro.

"We are paint and sketching, you know anything that involves art." I said answering Toshiro's question. I walked around until I found everything I was looking for so I went to the counter to pay for all my things but Toshiro grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"I'll pay for it as long as you paint me something cool tonight." Toshiro said smiling.

"Ok but you have to tell me things about you so I can paint something spectacular." I said.

"It's a deal." Said an overjoyed Toshiro.

-Time Skip At Home-

"I just need to put the art supplies away than you can test me out on my abilities." I said as I was putting my things away. When I was done I went back into the living room I saw Toshiro sitting in one of the chairs.

"Shall we go then?" asked Toshiro.

"Yes we shall but where are we going to fight actually?" I asked.

"We are going to squad 10's training field, everyone else will possibly be there." Answered Toshiro. We walked a good 15 minutes until we reach what seemed like the training field.

"Get ready to fight Onyx 'cause I'm not going to go easy on you." Said Toshiro getting ready in his fighting stance.

"Good because it would be your death wish if you were to hold back." I said smirking back at Toshiro well getting into my fighting stance. I see everyone including other squad members I don't know stopping what they are doing and walking over to watch.

"Looks like we have an audience." I said looking around at all the people.

"Yes quite the turn out I say." Added Toshiro.

"GOOOO ONYX BEAT HIS ASS!" yelled Natsu. I faced palmed at that.

"GO CAPTAIN COME ON YOU CAN BEAT HER, IT'S JUST A GIRL!" yelled one of the squad members. Oh, that one got on my nerves.

The fight started when Toshiro used flash step to get behind me but I knew what he was doing thanks to my dragon senses. As he stop behind me I turned around and yelled, **"Sky Dragon Iron Fist!"** my hand was coated in wind as I hit Toshiro straight on.

"I thought you can fight better than this, _Captain._" I said mockingly.

"**Sky Dragon Roar!**" my attack missed by centimeters as Toshiro came at me. "**Sit Upon The Frosted Heavens Hyorinmaru!**" Toshiro sent ice in my direction which I jumped and dodged easily but what I didn't see coming is when Toshiro used flash step and got behind me again. '**Onyx'** a deep male voice said in my head but I knew who it was, "Father." I said before Toshiro punched me and I went sailing fast toward the ground.

"Come on Onyx, I know you can do better than this!" Toshiro taunted.

"**My precious daughter.**" Said a female voice. "Mom." I said in a sad voice.

"**Don't be sad my child we are here and will always be here to help you.**" Said my mother.

"**We have a gift for you, use it wisely my daughter.**" Said my father.

With those words spoken a blinding light appeared and when it died down I had two swords in my hand. Everyone stared wide eyed at me with shock. Somehow when I looked down and unsheathed the two Zanpakuto's I knew what to do.

"**Let your Roars be heard, Tenebris, Draconis!**" I shouted. Out of the cornered of my eye I could see how shocked lots of the soul reapers were. My two swords changed when I said those words they are now curved blades one blackened shadows and one an ancient gold color. I looked at the swords as shocked as everyone else but soon ended as Toshiro ran up to me with his sword drawn and tried to slash me with it but I quickly blocked it with both of my swords.

"Now let's see how well you are with a sword Onyx." Smiled Toshiro. I was pretty good with them but Toshiro was better. He tripped me and I fell to the ground and put the end of his sword to my throat.

"It seems I won, but you really are an excellent fighter." Toshiro said as he pulled his sword away from my neck and sheathed it. Natsu came over to us and said,

"Hey Onyx why didn't you use your full strength when you were using magic and why didn't you trans-" Natsu was cut off as Sting tackled him, knowing what would happen when he finished his sentence.

"Because flame brain, she didn't want to use her full strength with all the people around here, 'cause someone would seriously get hurt. On top of that the Captain here didn't either, now that wouldn't be a fair fight if she did, now would it." Explained Sting. Sting got off of Natsu and went back to his guide who then left. As I turned to look at Toshiro to see what his reaction to Natsu's sentence and Sting's comment but if he heard he didn't show it, his face just held a blank expression. I look over Toshiro's shoulder to see Laxus leaving to go home so I better head home if I want to start on that painting of Toshiro's.

"Hey Toshiro, which why is home?" I asked.

"It's just a 15 minute walk from here. Come I'll take you." Said Toshiro.

**(A/N) I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**I hope you at least tell how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes of walking Toshiro turned towards me and asked,

"Onyx, the spirits of your Zanpakuto's, they don't give out their names easily." asked a curious Toshiro. I frowned at that because I didn't want him to know anything important just yet.

"Well, back in Earthland we had dragons that would train us and six of us were trained by them, I was trained by the spirits of my Zanpakuto's." I said with a sad look in my eyes and Toshiro saw this too.

"There is more than that Onyx, you had a deeper connection with them, I can tell. Please tell me I promise I won't tell anybody else. I know you don't know what to do right now and you can't tell your friends because none of them understand what a Zanpakuto is, you can tell me I'm your friend." ... Friend... I laugh lightly. I haven't made any new friends since then besides Fairy Tail, and they were hard to let in.

"Well, I don't know…- I look into his pleading cerulean eyes and it almost melt my heart – well you see the dragon that teaches us we think of them our parent so they would be like our foster parent, but unlike the others, the ones who taught me are my biological parents, and from now on are my spirits of my sword; I do not know how they ended up there though." I explained some of it as we reached the house.

"Well, see you tomorrow Toshiro." I said.

"See you tomorrow Onyx and thanks for telling me that, I won't tell anybody you can trust on that." Toshiro said waving good bye as he started walking away.

-Toshiro's POV-

'Two Zanpakuto's huh.' I thought to myself. 'I wonder what Natsu was about to say before Sting cut him off at the training grounds.'

...

"I guess I'll have to find out myself now." I said aloud, for no apparent reason.

-Onyx's POV-

I closed the door and shakily went downstairs to start painting in my room. As I opened my door I see Laxus setting everything up.

"Someone is late." Said Laxus as he finished setting up both of our canvases.

"Thanks for setting up for me Laxus. Do you know what you're painting yet?" I said trying to change the subject as I sat down at my canvas well taking out the colors I need.

"Yes I do, I'm going to paint the night sky in Magnolia. What are you going to paint Onyx?" said Laxus.

"I'm going to paint a winter afternoon in the forest." I answered. Me and Laxus sat there for a good 7 hours painting since I was really good at painting Magnolia's forest and a winter one was no different. I was done with in the 7 hours we were painting and started watching Laxus paint his night sky and he was doing really well it look as if I was actually looking up at the stars right now.

"Hey Laxus, when you are done you can leave the painting in here I need to go for a walk." Laxus nodded as he understood me while I walked out the house.

I was walking in a forest who knows where when I came to a clearing. 'This is a good sized clearing.' I thought to myself as I started to transform into a beautiful onyx black dragon, but my transformation stopped midway so I only had a tail and wings; I started to grow black clawed hands and feet and I started to grow scales on my body so my face was partly covered and so was my arms and legs. Pain all I could feel was pain, but I don't know why. Whenever I transform into my dragon I never feel pain but what surprised my was a mask was starting to form on my face it was black but had small white and gray flecks on it and it was sort of shaped like a dragon's face.

"What the hell what's happening." I said with a confused and disoriented voices? _**"You are turning into what is known as a visord my dear friend." **_Said a female voice in my head. When those words were spoken I was transported to my mindscape and I was looking at someone that looks like me but I was paler, whiter and the eyes were black and the iris was gold.

"Who are you?" I consciously said.

"_**Well I am your hollow within you, Onyx. You can call me Ivory. I'm sorry for what has happened to you, I know all you've been through, and no one would have come out of that sane but you have a strong will and friends who will help you shoulder the pain. To let you know you will remain like this until you get a hold of you spiritual powers"**_ Said the hollow.

"So I turning into half dragon half hollow will only happen as long as I don't learn how to use it?" I curiously asked.

"_**Yes, but I don't see the problem though. You look way cooler like this. When you can learn to use this form you can use your dragon form and your hollow side separately if you want."**_ Ivory told me.

"_**To get rid of this form take off the mask and then go back into your human form. To learn how to use your dragon side and your hollow side separately, you need to learn to separate your magic from your spiritual pressure completely."**_ Said Ivory as she disappeared and I was transported out of my mindscape and back to the clearing I was in. I was still in my draconian hollow form so I did what Ivory said and took the mask off rather easily, it also disappeared after too and also transformed back into my human form.

I sat in the clearing the whole night learning how to separate my magic from my spiritual pressure, it took all night but I did manage to do it so it will stay like that until I need to transform into my draconian hollow form.

"Wow, I should get back it's nearly time for my first day of school." I said looking up at the morning sky. I get up and walk back the way I came here. I took 20 minutes of me running to get back home.

I walk through the house to be greeted by everyone as I went downstairs to take a nap.

-With Toshiro-

I walked up to Onyx's house with the six other soul reapers assigned to help the dragon slayers around. Today is going to be their first day at the soul reaper academy and I hope everything will go alright. We walk inside to find six of the dragon slayers sitting in the dining room having breakfast, I look around but I didn't see Onyx.

"Hey guys, where's Onyx?" I asked the dragon slayers, they look at each other for a moment and Wendy is the on to speak up,

"She's probably sleeping."

"Yes it was probably that time of the week when she tr-"Gajeel didn't let Natsu finish when he bashed him upside the head.

"She usually goes for walks at night and looks up at the stars." Said Laxus as he finished Natsu's sentence.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR METAL HEAD!" shouted Natsu.

"THAT WAS FOR BEING AN IDIOT FLAMEBRAIN!" yelled Gajeel back.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S BEING AN IDIOT!" yelled Natsu as he was about to punch Gajeel but Laxus said something that made them stop instantly and shut up but I couldn't hear what he said.

"Shit! We're going to be late come on guys we need to go like now!" said Rangiku with a hurried voice.

"Late for what?" Asked a confused Natsu.

"You're going to be late for soul reaper academy if you don't hurry up, you guys aren't even in your uniforms yet." I probably looked really bored will saying that. I look over at Laxus,Rogue and Gajeel and they have what looks like a Zanpakuto at each others sides.

"Hey Gajeel, Rogue, Laxus when did you guys get your Zanpakuto's?" I asked them. All of them look at each other than down at their swords.

"I got mine last night I was dreaming of a dragon." Said Laxus. "Same here." Said both Rogue and Gajeel. After the dragon slayers finished their breakfast they went to their rooms to go and change into their uniforms; after about 5 minutes everybody was in the living about to leave when Rogue said something,

"Isn't Onyx still sleeping; shouldn't we wake her up?" "No her classes are a bit different than everyone's because she scored higher than you guys in all her tests along with Laxus and Gajeel." Rangiku explained to them.

"I'll wait here for her. You guys hurry up and get to your classes." I said.

"_Okay_, whatever you say _Captain." _Said a smug Rangiku as she left.

**(A/N) I do not own Bleach or fairy Tail. ****I also want to point out that I had 60 views but no likes, follows or reviews so I don't know if the story is bad. It would be nice to know how I did, it's really the first real story I've written.**

**Like and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

I was having a nightmare of the day I killed my mother when I felt someone poking me. I sat up screaming and panting, I only started to calm down when I heard someone next to me. I turned my head enough so I could just make out Toshiro.

"Sorry for making you worry." I whispered. Toshiro looked worried for a second until a smile came to his face.

"Come on your going to be late if you don't get moving and you do look better with a smile." I know what he's trying to do, and I was happy that he did.

"Where did everybody else go?" I ask not hearing Natsu arguing or fighting with anybody.

"It's just us, everyone else was taken to the academy. You better get ready; here's your uniform." Said Toshiro as he set down the clothes and left. I started staring at the red and white clothes for a while before I start to put them on.

When I was done, I grabbed my swords, putting one on my left hip and one on my right should and walked upstairs to meet Toshiro in the living room.

"Am I going to be late?" I asked. Toshiro looked me in the eye and said, "Yes, you are going to be late."

"Why didn't anybody wake me up then?" I already know that Toshiro told them not to because I wasn't asleep yet but I wanted him to tell me that.

"Everybody thought you needed your sleep because Laxus and the others said you were out all night." Toshiro got up and started walking out the door not wanting to stay on the subject.

"Hey! Toshiro wait up." I said running after him.

"We need to hurry Onyx; you are going to be late you know." Said Toshiro with a black expression, which I found a little funny. We walked the rest of the way silence but after I stayed up all night I could use some silence.

When we got to the academy Toshiro led me to my class I was supposed to be in.

"Okay Onyx, when you go inside you need to give this to the teacher, it will tell him why you are late." Toshiro handed me a piece of paper.

"Let me guess, it says that I slept in because of you or did you lie? Again." I smirked as I asked him. All he did was glare and grunt in response. As I opened the door to the classroom all I said was,

"Lighten up Toshiro."

-With Rogue-

I hear the door to the classroom open and I hear Onyx's voice as she comes through the door. Wait Onyx I thought she didn't start until next class? I look over at Laxus and Sting and they both shrug there should as they didn't know either

-With Onyx-

I walk up to the teacher as everybody stares at me; I hear whispering like, 'Who is she?' 'Why was she with Captain Hitsugaya?' and of course the girls would say this 'is she the one that the rumors are talking about, the ones about Captain Hitsugaya.` I ignore all of them and hand the note to the teacher.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything and that I'm late." I said. As he finished the note he said, "No you didn't interrupt anything, you had an excuse to be late. There's no need to be worried. Now I need you to introduce to the class and then you can take your seat in any open seats." Said the teacher. I stood in front of the class and said, "My name is Onyx Shadowtail and I'm a new student here." I smiled and waved at everyone. Next I look around to find a seat when I see an open seat in between Sting and Laxus, so I walk over to them. When I get over to Sting, I immediately regretted sitting here in the first place.

"So Onyx it was very nice of Toshiro to let you sleep in, he told us that you didn't start until next class." Said Sting with a very big grin on his face.

"Shut up Sting; all he did was let me sleep in, that's what you get when you have a Captain who loves you." I said.

"_Oh_, so you admit that he loves you. Do you love him?" asked Sting still with a big grin on his face.

"N-no, I-I d-don-don't know what y-you are talk-talking about." I stuttered. This argument went on for the rest of the class until the bell rang.

"Bye Sting I got to go to combat class." I said really relieved.

"Yeah I got to go to go to combat as well. I've had enough of you talking about Onyx's love life. Come on Onyx we're going to be late again if we don't hurry." Said Laxus with a very bored expression.

"You just don't want to talk about her lover because _you _love his _lieutenant_." Grinned Sting. Me and Laxus both punched him at the same time; my hand coated with ice and his with lightning. What surprised us is that everyone was watching us in shock as they saw us punch Sting.

"Ouch that actually hurt." Sting whined with a pouty look on his face.

"That better teach you, asshole." I said really angry now. Me and Laxus walk off leaving Sting and his small little crater.

When we got outside we were kind in a hurry because we were going to be late. Huffing and puffing Laxus said,

"We…. Finally…. Made it."

"We probably wouldn't be late if we didn't punch Sting, but it was _so _worth it." I said.

"You guys punched Sting, I want to; you guys are so mean to leave me out." Said Natsu as he came walking over with Wendy.

"I don't think that would be very nice." Wendy said very worried.

"All right listen up! Today we are going to improve your hand to hand combat. That means no magic Dragon slayers." Said the teacher as he came in. 'He must be well informed about us.' I thought.

"What are dragon slayers Mr. Motsuto?" asked one of the students.

"None of you concern, but those of you who do know that you are indeed a dragon slayer, no magic." Mr. Motsuto looks our way and then says,

"Okay here are your match ups." Turns out I'm partnered up with a student named Tyler while Laxus is partnered with Natsu and Wendy is partnered with another student.

"OH! GREAT I'M PARTNERED WITH A GIRL NAMED ONYX SHADOWTAIL, WHAT A STUPID NAME! WHO IS THIS ANY WAYS?" shouted a very obnoxious boy. I walk over to the boy and said,

"You better watch who you are speaking to or else and don't underestimate people if I were you." I was very angry, first Sting now this.

"Or _else what_? You're going to _hurt me_. In your dreams, girly. I have no equal in the class what makes you think you can beat me." I was really angry but I restrained myself from doing so and walked back over to Natsu.

"Since Tyler and Onyx volunteered to go first the rest of you get to sit back and watch." Announced Mr. Motsuto.

"Yes I get to kick the shit out of him now!" I fist pumped my arm and walked over to the spot where we are going to fight.

-With Tyler-

I don't know who she thinks she is, thinking she can beat me.

"Um… Tyler that girl you are fighting, I believe I have seen her somewhere." Said Tyler's friend.

"Where have you seen her?" I asked.

"I think that's the girl I was telling you about, the girl who battled against Captain Hitsugaya. She has two swords and has crazy abilities." Answered Tyler's friend. 'No she can't, that's impossible!'

I walk over to where Onyx is standing waiting for a fight.

-With Onyx-

"Okay get in your fighting stance…. And… GO!" yelled Mr. Motsuto.

"You're going down Girly." Taunted Tyler. 'Nice taunt idiot.' I thought.

"In your dreams." I say as I run up to him and punch him in the gut. Tyler then jumps back and gets ready to punch me back but I dodge to the side and kick him hard enough to send him to the hospital but he still standing… well on his knees. 'He's stronger than I thought.' I was thinking to myself.

"You're stronger than I thought." Tyler said as he spit out some blood. I turn my back to him and say, "Good. I'm not going to fight you anymore." I walked away back over to Natsu.

"Wendy you should heal him. You would probably heal him faster than anybody else." I smiled at her as she went over to Tyler and started to heal him.

"Hey! What are you doing? Go away, I don't need you." Said Tyler as he tried to get away but stopped as he found out that Wendy was healing him.

The rest of the class was pretty boring, Natsu was defeated by Laxus and Wendy won her match also. Everybody was scared of me because I apparently beat the strongest guy there.

**(A/N) I do not own Bleach or Fairy tail. Please like and Review, tell me how I did and what I did wrong.**


End file.
